Evangeline
by DannyPhanto fan
Summary: What is that old Disney saying? "A dream is a wish your heart makes"? Well sometimes dreams come true.
1. Chapter 1

**Evangeline **

**Disclaimer**_**: I don't own Ben 10 and/or Ben 10: Alien Force and/or Ben 10: Ultimate Alien and/or any and/or all concepts and/or characters. They are copyrighted to Man of Action and Cartoon Network Studios. I am a mere Fanfiction author. With far too much time on her hands and no social life.**_

**Rated: **_**M**_

**Part One: **

_He saw it in her half-lidded eyes, she was close. She was about to get her first taste of paradise and it would be from him. He smirked, picking up his pace and beginning to grope her rougher. She responded eagerly, meeting him thrust for thrust and letting her fingers roam his body. Her breath was coming and going in pants and desperate pleas for him to move faster, enter harder, and then he saw it, her face lit up and her mouth opened to—_

He woke up. He was half expecting her to be at his side but she was not. He groaned; another dream and more laundry to do. Getting up from bed he headed to the shower to rinse off everything at waist level. Then, remembering that although Gwen found his usual mixture of oil, cologne, and just a hint of actual sweat very appealing she was also usually distracted by it and had requested him to, he grabbed the soap and began to wash down. Slipping into his jeans for the day he returned to the bedroom and gathered up the soiled sheets, throwing them in the washer and setting it for 'agitate'. If he just threw them into the hamper the stains would set and Gwen was a neat-freak about his place oddly enough so if she found any sort of stain she'd freak and bring in some heavy duty cleaning chemicals and he wouldn't be allowed back in until everything was sparkling.

Then the alarm went off; time to pick her up for school.

It was his daily torture; he adored her, worshipped the very ground she walked on. She was his savior, his best friend, his girlfriend and most probably his soul-mate.

She was not his lover. She would never be. It was already bad enough that he loved her and she thought she loved him. She couldn't, shouldn't. Despite what all those teen movies from the eighties espoused the delinquent and the princess would never work out in the long run.

Their archetypes were just too different. By name his kind was always dark and gritty; he would always be much more at home in the slums of New York, peddling illegal goods, than an almost all white upper-middle class suburb full of identical white picket fenced houses and working in an office setting.

She was the other side of that coin, being his exact opposite on almost every facet of life experiences.

Where he, growing up, had struggled to survive, often unsure of where his next meal would come from let alone where he'd sleep any given night she had three hots and a cot all of her life. Where the police knew him by name and numbers and were very friendly with him she had no record at all. He only completed fourth grade, she was doing double time by taking some college classes while still a sophomore in high school.

They would never work out, he knew that. So he tried to live in the moment, enjoying her favor while he had it. Except his mind was driving him insane. Every time he saw her doing something innocent his mind's eye showed him just how to pervert it.

An innocent afternoon in his garage derailed into a day-dream of taking her on the hood of his car. He was sure the vibrating heat of the running motor, only separated from her back by a thin sheet of painted metal, would intensify the pleasure she would experience.

If he took her against a brick wall he'd make sure her back imprinted the style of the wall. This fantasy was prompted by seeing her merely lean against one such wall. How about in the kitchen? On the counter? Or perhaps the table?

Yes, he adored her but she was driving him mad and yet she didn't even know it!


	2. Chapter 2

**Part Two:**

He broke their kiss, hands clamping down on her hips; "Stop," he told her, "Stop, we can't do this anymore…"

"Why?" she loved their kisses; passionate, wild, filled with desire.

He stayed silent, looking off to the side. She frowned but went pink eyed. She had recently developed empathic abilities and had already learned how to properly use them.

Love, desire, self-loathing, and sorrow entered her and she worked to separate them and understand them.

She had known he loved her.

She had known he desired her, she wasn't oblivious you know.

She had known he had low self-esteem when it came to their relationship.

She had known he always thought she was going to eventually leave him; even though she assured him regularly that she had no such intentions ever.

What she hadn't known, and was now kicking herself for not knowing, how deeply embedded and intertwined these four were.

She went back to being green eyed and grinned up at him, "I'm willing Kev, howzabout you?"

He shook his head, "No. I won't let you ruin yourself like that."

"Ruin myself how?"

"By giving yourself to me, I don't deserve you."

She shifted her weight, looking up at him as she thought. She then stood on her tiptoes and initiated another kiss.

Against his own wishes he deepened it, gaining access to her mouth. Grabbing her around the waist he set her on his tool table, sweeping the instruments out of the way. They clattered to the ground, not even making the two pause.

He groped her roughly, keeping her mind busy with kisses. He had to keep her happy, if she refused him now there would be no saving him. She responded eagerly, to both his mouth and hands, breaking the kiss to arch her head back as her eyes closed and a sigh of bliss sounded from her mouth. His fingers tangled in the ends of her hair, tugging slightly on the silky strands every time he moved them.

He pulled back, starting to undo her shirt. He became impatient, beginning to pop the buttons off.

"Calm down," she whispered, "I'm not going anywhere but I need my clothes…"

"No you don't; I'll send you home in a sheet," he told her huskily, "let everyone know what we did, who you're with…" he leaned down, beginning to mar her neck as he pulled apart the buttons. "No, my par_**aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh**_." he had bitten down, breaking the skin and drinking from her quite like a vampire. He hoped the area would scar. He moved back up to her lips, letting her taste her own blood. Desire entered her, taking her over more completely than she could have ever thought possible. She definitely should not have been turned on by the taste of her own blood at any rate. His lips moved away but she chased them, keeping them connected as she wound her legs around his waist loosely. She became excited, aroused even more. She could feel him pressing against her, only the barrier of cloth keeping their bodies apart.

The buttons gone, they pulled her shirt off as quickly as possible, his soon following. He went for her bra, being flummoxed by the clasps. She giggled, pushing him away and undoing it herself. As soon as it was undone he massaged her chest, relishing in every one of her gasps.

Seeing him becoming cocky she decided to knock him down a few pegs; with a flash of pink they had switched positions, her lips now burning a path along his torso; hearing his pleasure, although he tried to keep quiet, her lips curled into a smirk as she came to the waistline of his jeans.

He flipped them, towering over her again. He started at her lips, trailing down her body in much the same way she had his. The only difference was that she was far more vocal and that when he came to her pants she didn't interrupt him. He easily lifted her hips, pulling her pants to be below her hips and barely covering the tops of her thighs. He pulled her underwear down slightly, revealing the top of her private region to him.

Smirking evilly, he ran his thumb along the exposed part of her slit and smirked wider when she wiggled under him. Grabbing the edge of her pants and underwear he ripped both apart along the seams, exposing her completely. He ground himself against her, rubbing the tender flesh raw with the denim of his jeans. She moved against him eagerly, pulling him down for another kiss.

With him busy she snapped her fingers and the rest of his clothes disappeared, meaning the head of his member was right at her entrance. With a quick movement she impaled herself upon him.

They broke apart simultaneously; "Gwen!" Kevin gasped, she was almost uncomfortably tight and he would have loved a, "Give a guy a warning!"

She gritted her teeth, "Just hold still…" the impact had been a sharp sting but now that he was nestled inside her the pain of him stretching her was sharp and dull at the same time.

He frowned and withdrew from her, hearing her groan, and then slid back in.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he whispered to her as he set a slow rhythm, "It'll feel good soon, promise."

She only groaned. The actual pain was subsiding, only soreness remained, and she was beginning to experience some pleasure. She lifted her hips slightly, hoping to ease the soreness a little more, and suddenly pain was the last thing on her mind.

He grinned when he heard her gasp, she was out of pain. He gripped her hips and began to get rough, his lips claiming the still bleeding mark on her neck. She rolled them and rode him. He sat up suddenly, linking her legs around his back, and began helping her increase her speed.

She began to tighten around him, just as he realized he wouldn't last much longer.

Their lips connected again before he rested his forehead against hers, "Get ready, this'll blow your mind."

"Cocky aren't you?" she laughed throatily, being held above his lap.

"Yep." And he slammed her down, both of them losing themselves.

Her head rested on his shoulder as she panted for her breath and he took the opportunity, once he had his, to whisper those four magic words into her ear, "I love you Gwen."

She grinned against him, asking, "Isn't that a little clichéd, telling a girl you love them right after you have sex with them?" she laughed again, lifting her head to tell him, "Kidding, kidding; I love you too Kev."

She became lustful again, moving around in his lap, "Should we move this to a bed?"

He smirked, nodding. He picked her up and they headed to his room.

They wouldn't leave for the rest of the day.

_**END **_


End file.
